Hestia's Goodbye
by Christopher McNair
Summary: A simple story about Hestia and her feelings towards today's world... where she no longer feels needed. No offensive language and no violence. A bit angsty.


**I don't know how to do this. This is my first time submitting a story, so I don't really know where to put the disclaimer, so I'll just put it right here. I own nothing of the Percy Jackson and the Olympian universe, that belong to Rick Riordan (except the gods, they belong to the public domain, I think). The only link between this story and PJO universe is my reference to Pan, and apart from that I guess it doesn't have any connection to the main timeline of PJO.**

**Enjoy!**

Hestia was alone, poking and rearranging the firewood on the hearth at the middle of the throne room in Olympus.

She'd been doing this duty for aeons, and somehow she never got tired of doing it.

With her wooden poker still in her hand, she turned her head to look at the twelfth throne in the room – Dyonisus's throne – that used to be her throne.

She smiled a little, remembering the last time she stood up from that throne to let Dyonisus took it.

She loved her nephew, all of her nephews and nieces, whether they're titans, gods, demigods, or even monsters. In fact she loved each and every single one member of her family, including her father – Cronus – who swallowed her and her siblings when they were still babies.

All of her siblings hated their father for doing something like that, but Hestia couldn't bring herself to really hate Cronus. Somehow she was able to see things from his perspective, and she understood his fears.

Who wouldn't be scared, knowing that someday your own son would overthrow and even kill you?

Cronus's action was an overkill, Hestia knew that, but she also knew that it's understandable.

She turn her attention back to her duty – taking care of the hearth.

Hestia always enjoyed her existence. Her fully peaceful existence.

Again, she smiled a little when she remembered how some members of the 12 Olympians looked at her with pity, as if her existence were too pitiful from their point of view. Her brothers – Poseidon, and Zeus – and Ares are the most obvious.

Athena, not so much. She looked at Hestia with an air of questioning. Such is Athena's nature, always questioning to find out the reason and logic of all things, and she seemed unable to comprehend Hestia's decisions in her existence.

Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Dyonisus are too focused on themselves, so Hestia rarely got any attention from them. Except maybe Aphrodite, who – literally – is Hestia's aunt. Sometimes she spend a few minutes talking to Hestia, keeping Hestia company while she's doing her duty taking care of the hearth.

Hermes – Hestia chuckled a little – are too busy to pay any attention to her. The other gods are working him too much.

Only her sisters – Hera and Demeter – could pretty much understood Hestia.

Especially Hera.

Hera's the goddess of family, while Hestia's the goddess of home and hearth, so their role in human lives are usually intertwined. But, personality speaking, Hera is the exact opposite of Hestia.

If Hestia is the embodiment of acceptance and tolerance, then Hera's the embodiment of unshakable principle and rebellious female spirit.

But, if there's one thing that Hestia and Hera will always agree on, is that they will sacrifice anything and everything for their family. In fact, the only reason Hera didn't step down instead of Hestia – when there was the question who should step down to give place for Dyonisus – it was because they both knew that Hera is the one who should stay in power to keep their family intact, because Hera is the one able to don the mask of "the stern mother" while Hestia only able to play the role of "the loving – though a bit melancholy – aunt".

But Hestia's smile faded a little when she remembered the decision that she'd taken today.

Hestia saw a warm light appeared behind her and a woman's voice said, "How are you, sister?"

Hestia stopped poking at the hearth, stood up and turned, "Hail, Hera, Queen of The Gods."

Hera smiled at that. Hestia always hailed her with sincerity, while others – including her own children – often used that hailing with undiluted sarcasm.

"How are you, Hera?" asked Hestia. "I hope you don't work yourself too hard."

"Thank you, sis." Hera answered awkwardly. "I tried not to overwork myself, but you know how families goes these days."

Usually nobody ever asked how's Hera doing. Part of it is because she is the 'mother' figure so she's the one who's supposed to ask that question to everyone, and the other part was because most beings just doesn't like her so much that they wanted to know how Hera was doing. This, of course, does not apply to Hestia – Hera's oldest sister.

"Yes." Hestia replied. "It's also true for homes."

They're both quiet for a moment before Hera asked "How about if we sit down and talk for a bit, like the old days."

Hestia smiled and nodded. Spending their younger years in their father's stomach was not an endearing experience, but somehow it gave them time to spend together as siblings. Something that they can't really have after they took over the world.

The two sisters chatted a bit for a few minutes, sharing stories – and gossip – about the other gods. They didn't need coffee, or tea, or cakes, or cookies to share. Just the fact that they're both there, spending time talking about trivial things and enjoying each other's company is more than enough for them. They didn't even need chairs, because they're sitting on the floor right next to the hearth, just like when they sat on their father's stomach's floor when they were young, playing together to pass the time.

Finally, Hera asked, "It's very rare for you to summon me here alone, is there something you want to tell me, sis?"

Hestia's smile – which had been on her face for their whole conversation thus far – faltered and vanished completely when she nodded.

"So..." Hera urged. "What is it, sis?"

Hestia strengthened her resolve and stared Hera in the eyes.

"It's time for me to go, Hera."

Hera blinked her eyes a few times, seemed unable to take in what Hestia just said.

"Go... where, sis?"

"It's time for me to join Pan."

Hera's heart skipped a beat. "What...?"

"As you know yourself," Hestia started, not giving Hera the chance to finish. "Family values are faltering these days, and you have to exert you power to just simply to keep it in existence."

Hera opened her mouth to start, but Hestia continued, "but by doing that, you – we – have made humans thinks that 'home' is only where their family resides. They become unable to find a home in other places, except in the midst of their family.

"Humans used to need me, because in the past they were forced to live apart from their families for unbelievably long stretches of time, so they're forced to make their own homes without the presence of family.

"But now, with traveling and communications are as easy as nowadays, it's very easy for humans to think family is always identical with home. Home is no longer where the heart is, but where family is – whether you like your family or not."

"Yes, but..." Hera found it difficult to speak, because it's very rare for Hestia to speak as much as this.

"Those who choose to live with animals are branded as weird people, and those who enjoyed their home in solitude are called antisocial, and those who choose not to marry just because they don't want to are looked down upon and most times even automatically branded as homosexuals.

"Can't you see, Hera? Since you have to exert your powers to defend family values, the value of home are no longer able to be varied. Family IS home, there's no other choice of 'home' for present humans."

Hera closed her mouth, finding truth in what Hestia said.

"So..., yes. Since family is now the root of 'home', it seems my existence is no longer required." Hestia concluded.

"But, sis, it doesn't mean that you have to va... to tread the same road as Pan!"

"What other choice is there for me, Hera? The warmth of home is my essence, and yet the concept of a place where someone can be oneself without fear of judgment and ridicule no longer exists outside of family settings."

Hestia scooted over to Hera's side, touched Hera's shaking shoulder and said, "Humans do not need two patron goddesses for family, Hera. I _have_ to go."

Unconsciously Hera shook her head slowly. She knew that what Hestia postulated is correct. They didn't have any choice. In this day and age Hera must continue to exert her full power to promote family values, but by doing so she'd erased the possibility for the acceptance of different concepts of home.

Hestia tapped Hera's shoulder softly, and Hera turned to look at her eldest sister.

A thin smile came to Hestia's lips and and she gave a soft kiss on Hera's cheek. "Give my love to the others, and please, keep my love in your heart."

After that, Hestia stood up and turned toward the twin gigantic golden doors of the Olympian throne room. The door slowly – reluctantly – opened for her for the last time.

Hestia already walked with light steps towards the door when Hera came to her senses and stood up.

She can't let her sister vanish just like that. She couldn't, she wouldn't let it to be so. She is the queen of the gods, there must be something she can do to prevent Hestia from vanishing.

But it's to late.

Hestia already stepped on the border of the door and a blinding light emanated from her body with such powerful force that Hera had to use her power simply so that she won't be swept away.

Slowly the light died out, and the golden doors swung shut with deafening sound.

Olympus shook with Hera's anguished cry.

**I wrote this simply as a short story, but somehow I feel like it can be change to a prologue for a longer story (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Seach for Home *wink wink*)**

**So, how's it? Review are highly expected and hoped for, flames... not so much (please don't be too harsh on me, I'm a man with a weak heart), grammar nazis might have a lot of material from this (English is not my first language, so please, don't kill me just because of that).**

**Thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
